Elrena
Elrena is 'n vroulike karakter, wat in Kingdom Hearts Union χ in die stad Daybreak Town voorkom.Elrena verskyn in 'n snit toneel tydens die 846 Daybreak Town Quest. Sy is 'n sleutel-swaard draer en 'n lid van Union Unicornis en ook 'n ou kennismaking van Strelitzia. Sy is ook die menslike vorm van Larxene. Verskyning Elrena is 'n jong vrou met 'n slanke liggaam en groen oë. Haar mediumlengte hare is blond, met twee puntige harepunte aan die voorkant, wat soos antennas en soos Larxene se haarstyl lyk. Hul klere is soortgelyk aan die skooldrag van Kairi en Selphie en bestaan uit 'n wit hemp met 'n swart das, 'n gordel en 'n kort swart rok, sowel as 'n turkoois baadjie en stewels van dieselfde kleur. Aan die linkerkant van haar baadjie is 'n ketting aangeheg, wat tot by haar rug kom. Persoonlikheid Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Eers voor die sleutel-swaard oorlog is Elrena deur die sleutel-swaard gekies en by die van Ira geleide Unicornis-unie in Daybreak Town aangesluit. Soms het Elrena met haar Unie-lid Strelitzia in aanraking gekom en die twee het hul missies met mekaar bespreek. Uiteindelik het haar aversie tot die duisternis, en uitsonderlike vermoëns die aandag van Ava aangetrek, wat na Elrena uitgebrei het om by die Dandelions aan te sluit. Elrena het toe onder Ava opgelei en hom voorberei om in die wêreld in te gaan, in 'n wêreld van drome, en soos die ander lede van die Dandelions, nie deelgeneem het aan die sleutel-swaard oorlog nie. Toe die tyd gekom het, het Elrena die ou wêreld agtergelaat en na die nuwe wêreld gegaan en daarna vergeet van die wêreld wat sy agtergelaat het. Elrena sal dan haar vorige ervarings langs die Dandelions herleef, hoewel onbewus van die tragedie van die sleutel-swaard oorlog. Wanneer Lauriam besef dat Strelitzia veronderstel is om onder die Dandelions te wees, soek hy na haar en kyk na die Dandelion-data wat hy uit haar ervarings in die datawêrelde verkry is. Sonder om antwoorde te kry, soek Lauriam na Elrena en wil haar oor Strelitzia bevraagteken. Op 'n dag wanneer Elrena alleen in een van die strate van Daybreak Town is, ontmoet sy Lauriam en word deur hom genader. Lauriam vra haar of sy Elrena is. Nadat sy haar identiteit bevestig het, vra Lauriam haar, wat sy van sy suster StrelitziaKINGDOM HEARTS Union X:Shift Pride/Meeting Elrena (Time:8:50) weet. Alhoewel Elrena erken dat Strelitzia haar bekend is, kan sy nie waardevolle inligting self aanbied nie. Elrena onthou dat haar Chirithy 'n vriend was met Strelitzia se eie Chirithy was en sy hom summons. Nadat haar Chirithy onthul 'n verband tussen Strelitzia se laaste bekende verblyfplek, en Skuld, Elrena en Lauriam, op 'n paar gedeeltelike maniere, Elrena besluit om Strelitzia se verdwyning self te ondersoek. Nadat hulle die gebou te betree, waar Strelitzia laas gesien is, is Elrena en haar Chirithy alleen. Net toe hulle wil gaan, hulle ervaar 'n projeksie van die laaste oomblikke van Strelitzia. Elrena en haar Chirithy probeer verskeie kere om die projeksie te aktiveer, maar sy het geen sukses nie, so Elrena het Lauriam gekontak. Lauriam dank Elrena vir haar hulp en haar verdien met die vordering wat sy gemaak het in die soeke na Strelitzia, maar toe sy hom vertel dat Strelitzia verpletter is, storm hy in die verlate huis en skree die naam sy suster. Elrenas Chirithy voeg by dat sy iets onthou die laaste keer wat sy met Strelitzia's Chirithy gepraat het. Waarna sy noem dat Strelitzia die speler in die Dandelions wou stel om hom te red van die dreigende Keyblade-oorlog. Dit herinner Elrena van Ava se toespraak aan die Dandelions, en sy wys daarop dat wat die Chirithy het gesê vreemde was wanneer jy dink dat in hul siening van die Keyblade Oorlog het nooit plaasgevind nie. Terwyl dit gehoor word, besef Lauriam dat Strelitzia definitief geweet het dat die Keyblade-oorlog gekom het, wat daarop dui dat sy kennis besit wat slegs die leiers van die Unie moes hê. Gallery File:Elrena KHUX.png|Elrena soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Union χ Bykomende besonderhede *Dit is bevestig dat Elrena die mens (Iemand) is wat later die Niemand Larxene geword het. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters